The disclosed invention is directed generally to DC to AC inverters, and more particularly to a VHF DC to AC inverter that provides multiple outputs.
DC to AC inverters are commonly employed in applications which require the conversion of DC power to AC power, including for example power supplies. DC to AC inverters have been designed to operate in the VHF range of frequencies since higher frequencies allow for significantly smaller passive components and also provide for faster feedback response to load perturbations.
In many applications multiple power supply outputs are required, for example a main output and one or more auxiliary output. Typically, this is accomplished by the use of separate inverters, or power splitters for dividing the output of a single inverter.
Considerations with separate inverters and power splitters include complexity, reduced efficiency, and increased parts count. A further consideration with power splitters is the effect of regulation of one power splitter port on another power splitter port.